elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
King Edward, Part IX
King Edward, Part IX Treść Oryginał= King Edward, Part VIII Luck Edward knelt behind Moraelyn, leaning over his shoulder so that he could see the cards the elf held. He was sitting away from the fire, so it was dark for human eyes, but Moraelyn was the only one of the group who would allow Edward to see his hand. The other players, Beech, Mith and Mats said Edward brought them bad luck. Moraelyn said that it was not really a question of luck, but that their hands were reflected in Edward's face for those that had the eyes to see such images. It was too dark for Beech and Mats to see Edward now, and Moraelyn blocked him from Mith's view. And yet, the pile of coins in front of Moraelyn had grown smaller since Edward had taken a place behind him. But this time he had been dealt a good hand. Edward could see that. It was Mats' turn. He was cogitating. "You're shivering, son," Moraelyn said, "Have you no warmer clothing? We must find something for you. Here, come share my cloak, then. You can hold the cards if you like." The wind was chill; there was a bite to it now that they were farther north and the year had grown older. Edward accepted the shelter of Moraelyn's arm and warm fur cloak and sat close against his side. "I think I'll just play the cards I hold," Mats said at last, and pushed a pile of coins into the pot, then with sudden resolve, added a few more. "There." "Throw the hand down, Edward, we're through." "But there aren't many better hands than what we've got!" Edward protested. "Edward!" Moraelyn growled. "Well, how'm I s'posed to learn?" Mats didn't have to show his cards unless they matched his bet. "By watching. Silently. Oh, very well. No one ever told me that fatherhood came cheaply." He shoved most of his coins into the pot to match Mats' bet and Edward laid the hand down. "Ah," Mats said, "you needn't do that, my friend. I'll show the boy my cards for free." "You filthy Nord," Moraelyn said in disgust, "put down your cards and take my gold, if you can beat my hand. Let's see if I'm the one who needs educating on how to play this game." "You don't," Mats grinned. "Except that you could have accepted my generous offer instead of throwing an insult at me." Mats laid down the perfect hand called The Ladies. "A taunt like that rates an insult. Mats, that hand is almost worth the viewing price. Five beautiful Ladies! You don't see them together every day; they're not that fond of one another's company." "How'd you know?" Edward demanded. "Ah, that'd be telling," Moraelyn grinned. "Some things you're supposed to learn for yourself. That's part of the game. But remember that a good hand's worthless if someone else holds a better." "I'm sorry." Edward looked ruefully at the few remaining coins. "No matter. It's foolish to play with Mats on those nights when the God of Luck himself stands at his shoulder and all I have at mine is a runaway Breton prince who should be in his bed. He'd have had that money off me in the end. This way we'll get a bit of sleep." "Spoilsport," Mats grumped. "It's not every night Sai visits me and I do enjoy his presence." "He can leave as quickly as he comes. Sai's not someone you want to get overfond of, Mats." "Who should know that better than I? Nay, do not apologize. I appreciate your concern for me, my friend. It's not altogether unwarranted, but I am mindful of the temptation. I know how undependable Sai's favor is, and how capricious. I play only among my friends, whom I do trust." "Goodnight, then." Moraelyn and Mith went off to join those who were already asleep, leaving Mats and Beech and Edward by the fire. The dark elves' natural sleep pattern was a period of five or six hours during the day, and a short nap of two or three hours after midnight. Now that they were travelling, they were sleeping only at night, which was a difficult adjustment for Mith and Moraelyn, who had to use spells to cope with it. Edward had slept a bit as soon as they had stopped for the night, while the others prepared supper. In consequence he was now wide awake. Beech was yawning. Mats seemed to require less sleep than the rest. "Tell me about Sai, Mats. I've never heard of him before. I didn't know there was a god of luck. I thought luck just happened." "Being as you're Breton, I can understand that. Bretons like things explained, clear and reasonable, in sequence, so one thing follows from another, and you know where you are. Most gods are like that. They lay down rules and if you obey them and pay homage to the god, why then he or she grants you favor. And the better you keep the rules and the more you worship the god, the higher you rise in his favor. Those rules aren't always easy to keep, and one god's rules may require you to violate another's but you know where you are. Well, Sai's not like that. He's not a daedra, but he's got a daedric side to him, for sure. One thing, if you worship him too much, he'll abandon you altogether. They call it 'Sai's Affliction'. It's an overwhelming desire for the god's constant presence. My father suffered from it, poor man. The disease is more than just a desire for the god's presence. The sufferers require continual proof of the god's favor. So they gamble incessantly. Not to win, for all they do with winnings is keep on gambling until they lose. Then they do what they must to raise a stake so they can gamble again. "Oh, it's a terrible thing. Terrible. My father sold me as a slave because of it. Later he sold my oldest sister. Then, when he was in debt yet again, he killed himself in one of his rare lucid moments when he could see what was happening to him. What he was doing to his family, himself. 'Course I was just a kid when I was sold. I didn't understand. I thought it was because of some fault of mine that I'd been sent away, laziness or stupidity or disobedience, and that if I'd only been a better son it wouldn't a happened. That's Auriel's way. It's intended that children should respect their parents and learn from them, but some parents aren't deserving of respect. Well, it was a sickness in him, so my mother says. I don't know that he should be blamed for it, any more than if he had red plague or leprosy. I believe her, yet sometimes I still feel it was my fault. Well, that was bad luck you might say. But Sai sent me Moraelyn and that was a lucky day indeed. "What other god would put it into his head to stop one human from beating on another? Any other elf in Tamriel would have turned away in disgust or stopped to watch and laugh at the stupid humans. Two dark elf kids against four grown Nords, and for all they knew I deserved what I was getting. I could have been a thief or murderer. I suppose I was a thief. I'd stolen myself, so to speak." "Moraelyn can't say himself why he did it. He says he was spoiling for a fight that day and seeing slavecatchers on Morrowind soil did nothing to ease his temper. That's why I say: it was Sai. But it was Moraelyn that listened to the god. "There's no doubt it's a grand thing to feel Sai's hand on your shoulder. It's like riding the finest horse, like love itself. You're one with the world, and everything goes your way, everything's on your side, instead of being the constant struggle that life really is. You don't have to be smart or handsome or kind or witty. Things just go your way. If you do something dumb it doesn't matter. It'll turn out to be the right thing to have done. Lucky. Some folks do seem to be born lucky, others unlucky. I don't know why. Most everyone feels Sai's presence sometimes, I guess. You have, haven't you?" Edward shook his head. He'd no idea what Mats was talking about. "Well, it's a kind of greed, I guess, this Sai's Affliction. You see, there's only so much luck to spread around, and if a few folks got it all, there'd be none left for the rest. Like tonight, I won that last pot, but the others had to lose it. Everyone can't win with Sai. That's not true with other gods, not necessarily. You still don't understand, do you? Would you like to hear a story about Sai?" Edward nodded. Mats was a good-natured fellow, but usually quite silent. Edward had thought him rather stupid. Mats' luck at cards seemed to have loosened his tongue, and now Edward saw that he thought a lot more than he talked. * * * * * * * * Long, long ago, when people were fewer and wolves more numerous than now a young widow named Josea lived smack in the middle of what is now the province of Skyrim. She was an ordinary sort of woman, neither plain nor pretty. She had smooth brown hair, warm brown eyes, a short nose, a full round face, and body to match. She'd been born the only child of peasant farmers. Her parents had been carried off by typhoid when she was seventeen. Shortly afterwards she had married Tom, a strong young woodcutter with a cheerful disposition and a roving eye. He'd gotten her pregnant quickly, then turned his attentions elsewhere. Shortly before the babe was due he'd been killed by the local goldsmith who'd come home unexpectedly, found the handsome woodcutter in bed with his wife, and stuck a knife in his back. Tom's death had occurred on Heart's Day. The babe, a boy, was born four months later during Mid Year. Two neighbor women came to help her birth him and one stayed a few days. After that she was left to cope with caring for child and smallholding as best she could. One evening in the next Morningstar, Josea went out to the small barn to do the evening chores, leaving the babe asleep in his crib. The wind was howling. She had to clutch her cloak tightly around her. She milked and fed the cow, fed the pigs and chickens. When she left the barn she walked out into a fierce blizzard. The wind had risen so that the barn door was wrenched from her hand and slammed back against the side of the barn. She couldn't even see the house, which was near the road, and some little distance from the barn, but she set off toward it with confidence. She'd lived here all her life and knew every inch of ground, although she'd never seen a storm quite this fierce and sudden. Already there were two inches of snow beneath her feet. She struggled against the wind for some time, until at last she realized that she must somehow have gone past the house. She turned back and tried to follow her own footprints, reasoning that at least she'd warm herself in the barn before setting out again. But the snow was falling so thickly that her footprints vanished before her eyes, and she was quite lost, and cold. Josea struggled on, hoping to come across something recognizable, a boulder or a tree or the road if not house or barn. Her hands and feet were wet and numb. She hadn't dressed heavily and was now chilled to the bone, with ice forming on her eyebrows and lashes. "Timmy! Tiimmmeee!" She cried her child's name, hoping against hope that the babe would wake and cry and that she might follow the sound to him. She stood and listened, gasping the cold air into her lungs, but there was only the howling of the wind. The wind, or something more? A grey shape took form in front of her, staring at her with slitted yellow eyes. A great grey wolf. Her heart seemed to stop. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of her child lying helpless in the house alone, and his mother dead outside. How unlucky, to die so close to shelter! Unlucky. But she had always been unlucky, the unluckiest woman she knew. It might be days before any thought to visit her. She sank down to her knees, exhausted. The wolf sat before her, threw back its head and voiced its dreadful howl. Her frozen hands scrabbled in the snow, looking for stone or stick, anything with which to defend herself against the pack. Another dark shadow appeared from the whirling white snow. She scrambled backwards in a panic. This one was also gray, but tall and two-legged, gray cloaked and hooded. Its gloved hand reached for the wolf's head and patted it. Her scream died in her throat. "No need to fear, lass. We'll not bring you harm, nay quite otherwise. Be you the mother of yon child?" She nodded dumbly. His voice was deep and kind, clear in the high whistling of the wind, but her eyes went to his dread companion. "No need to fear," he repeated. "My friend Grellan here will lead us back to safety. Unless you indeed do wish to spend the night here." His hands reached for hers and pulled her up, and she leaned on his arm and hobbled alongside him. When at last they reached her door, he said, "I stopped here hoping for shelter from the storm. I hope you don't mind?" How could she refuse? Men too could be wolves, but if he were it wasn't likely he'd take no for an answer anyway. "P-p-please come in. I l-left the k-kettle on the boil but I expect it's empty by now," she said inanely. "I did go in, when there was no response to my knock, and found the babe asleep and alone, and the kettle boiling away. I took the kettle from the fire, but left the babe be. I knew his mother would not be far, and sent Grellan to find you. Lucky for you, but then I have always brought luck to those around me." He threw back his hood and she saw that he was tall and pale, with silver hair and eyes, but a young face. His countenance was grim, but the silver eyes were kind and his mouth gentle. "My horse too will want shelter on this night. Have you a shed to offer him?" While he stabled his horse she changed out of her wet clothing and fixed a bit of supper for them: soup and bread and cheese, and elmroot tea. As she dished it up she apologized meekly for the meager fare. "Why, 'tis a feast compared to my efforts!" He smiled, and fell to, hungrily. Grellan lay by the fire, his eyes fixed on his master, who occasionally flung him a morsel. "He ate well yesterday, luckily for your chickens, else I'd have to buy one from you." "Nay, nay," she protested. "I'm deep in your debt and glad to share anything I have with you." The babe stirred and cried then, and she picked him up, changed his wet diaper, and put him to her breast. "Where's your husband, lady?" She hesitated a moment--the thought flashed that she should not tell this stranger how alone and unprotected she was--then told him the truth. "A sad tale, truly," he said, "but he's left you a handsome child, and you seem quite comfortable here." His eyes went round the humble one room cottage, crib and feather bed at one end, covered with a quilt of her mother's making, and stone hearth at the other, table and chairs made by her father in the middle. A ladder led to the loft where she'd slept as a child. Suddenly the simple room seemed a palace to her. They were warm and dry and well fed, and indeed what could be better? "Why, you're right, stranger. I am lucky after all. Now, will you tell me something of yourself?" "I am less fortunate than you in some ways. I am a wanderer, and born to wanderers, a tinker by trade, though I can turn my hand to most things. I have never been married and have no children, nor have I ever had a home other than the wagon my horse pulls. I've never stayed long in one place. My parents named me Sai, but most folks call me Lucky." "Lucky is what I will call you then, for you have indeed been lucky for me." He stood and stretched, and began clearing the remnants of their meal from the table. He poured water from the copper kettle into the basin and washed and dried the dishes, something she had never seen a man do before. After the babe was fed they played with him on the hearthrug while he told her of some of the odd and wonderful places and peoples he had met with on his journeys, and once again her life seemed very narrow and dull. After an hour or two the babe grew tired and cranky, and she took him on her lap and sang to him until he fell asleep. She laid him in his crib and wrapped him warmly in a rabbit fur bunting. When she went back to the fire, Lucky reached for her hand and held it for a moment, without a word, then they were in one another's arms and kissing hungrily. They shed their clothing and lay together shamelessly, enjoying each others bodies in the flickering rosy firelight. He loved the roundness of her breasts and thighs, belly and buttocks, and said she was as juicy as an apple. His bleached lean muscular body and silken hair fascinated her as much. She had loved Tom and known pleasant moments with him, but nothing like she felt with this stranger. She woke in bed in the morning, to the baby's crying as usual. Lucky wasn't there and she thought he must have been a vivid dream. Then the door opened and shut, and he was striding toward her, fully dressed, and motioning her to stay where she was. He kissed her lips, then brought the babe to her and stood watching as he suckled. "What a pity that we remember not the pleasure we once knew." "Yet we have pleasures still that we will remember," she said, and felt her cheeks redden at her boldness. What a wanton he must think her!" he said, and laid his cold hand against her hot cheek. The storm had stopped during the night, but the snow was deep on the road, and it was clear that it would be days before the horse could pull Lucky's small wagon along the road. That wagon was brightly painted with leaves and vines and flowers in red and blue and green and yellow. The wheels were red with yellow spokes. It had a canvas top, also painted, blue with white fleecy clouds. Josea loved the wagon but it sorted oddly with Lucky's quiet greyness. Lucky did small jobs for her, mending tools, hinges, and utensils. He cut more wood for her, saying that if she did not need it this year, there would be another. He stayed a week and a thaw came and then a freeze, and the road was rutted but fit for travel. They looked at one another in the morning light, and he said that it couldn't hurt to stay another day, or maybe two...if she was not yet tired of him. She wasn't. After another week, Lucky asked her if she would come with him. Her heart leaped at the question, but she looked around the little house where she'd spent all her life, thought of her land and village and her babe, and said, "I can't go. I've no desire to travel, and I don't want to bring my babe up as a homeless waif." Pain flashed across Lucky's pale face, but he only nodded, harnessed up his horse, and kissed her goodbye. Tears clouded her eyes and blurred the gay wagon colors. Sun's Dawn passed very slowly, with rain and sleet and snow, but nothing like the storm that had brought Lucky to her. Occasionally there was a knock at her door, which started her heart pounding, but always it was just a villager, come to buy the dried herbs she sold. Then, on the first night of First Seed, she heard the creak of a wagon and knew. She flew to the door, her face alight and flung herself into his arms. "I can't stay," he said. "I'm just passing through--" and that was all the talking they did for quite awhile. Spring came and crocuses poked their noses up through the snow. Lucky spaded up her garden. Curious neighbors came to call, but found out no more about him than she knew. She sold them eggs -- her chickens were laying very well -- and dried herbs and an elixir she made from her grandmother's recipe, which was sovereign for headache and rheumatism. They hired Lucky for odd jobs, despite their suspicion of him. Lucky continued to come and go, never saying where or when he'd be back, but he seldom stayed away more than a few days. He spoke no words of love, but loved her fiercely all the same. Josea's round belly grew rounder, and she weaned Timmy to cow's milk. Lucky's trips became shorter and less frequent. All around the land prospered. Even the oldest could not recall a better harvest. In Hearthfire Josea birthed a beautiful baby girl with silver hair, but eyes of cornflower blue. Lucky held his child and joy radiated from him, so that he seemed to burn with a white fire. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Król Edward, Część IX Szczęście Edward ukląkł za Moraelynem, opierając się o jego ramię tak, by mógł widzieć karty, które trzymał elf. Siedział z dala od ognia, więc było ciemno, jak na ludzkie oczy, ale Moraelyn był jedynym w grupie, który pozwalał Edwardowi oglądać jego rękę. Pozostali gracze, Beech, Mith i Mats mówili, że Edward przyniesie im pecha. Moraelyn powiedział, że to nie była tak naprawdę kwestia szczęścia, ale że ich ręce odbijały się w twarzy Edwarda widoczne dla tych, których oczy są zdolne widzieć takie obrazy. Było zbyt ciemno dla Beecha i Matsa, by widzieć teraz Edwarda, a Moraelyn zasłonił go przed wzrokiem Mitha. A jednak górka monet przed Moraelynem zmalała od czasu, gdy Edward zajął miejsce za nim. Ale tym razem miał do czynienia z dobrą ręką. Edward to widział. Była teraz kolej Matsa. Rozmyślał. „Drżysz, synu,” powiedział Moraelyn, „Nie masz cieplejszych ubrań? Musimy coś dla ciebie znaleźć. Tutaj, chodź, obwiń pod mym płaszczem. Możesz potrzymać karty, jak chcesz.” Wiatr jest chłodny, teraz przygryzał, gdy byli oni dalej na północ, a rok chylił się ku starości. Edward zgodził się na schronienie ramienia Moraelyna i ciepłego futra płaszcza i usiadł u jego boku. „Myślę, że będę grać kartami, które trzymam,” powiedział w końcu Mats i popchnął kupkę monet do puli, wtedy w nagłej decyzji dodał kilka więcej. „Macie,” „Odrzuć talię Edwardzie, skończyliśmy.” „Ale nie ma wielu lepszych rąk niż ta, którą mamy.” Edward zaprotestował. „Edwardzie!” zagrzmiał Moraelyn. „No, jak mam się nauczyć?” Mats nie musiał pokazywać swych kart, chyb, że wystawiliby dokładną wysokość jego stawki. „Przez obserwowanie. Po cichu. Och, bardzo dobrze. Nikt nigdy nie mówił, że ojcostwo jest tanie.” Zamiótł większość swych monet do puli, by odwzorować stawkę Matsa, a Edward wyłożył rękę. „Ach,” powiedział Mats, „nie trzeba było przyjacielu, ukażę karty za darmo.” „Ohydny nordzie,” Moraelyn powiedział z obrzydzeniem, „ukaż swe karty i weź me złoto, jeśli zdołasz pobić moją rękę. Zobaczmy czy ja jestem tym, którego trzeba edukować, jak grać w tę grę.” „Nie musisz,” skrzywił się Mats. „Poza tym mogłeś zaakceptować moją hojną ofertę, zamiast rzucać na mnie wyzwiskami”. Mats wyłożył perfekcyjną rękę nazywaną Damami. „Drwina taka warta wyzwiska. Mats ta ręka jest, prawie że warta całej tej wygranej. Pięć pięknych Dam! Nie widzi się ich razem każdego dnia, nie tak bardzo lubują swoje wzajemne towarzystwo.” „Skąd wiesz?” zażądał odpowiedzi Edward. „Ach, to byłaby historia,” Moraelyn spochmurniał. „Niektórych rzeczy powinieneś się nauczyć samodzielnie. To jest część gry. Ale pamiętaj, że dobra ręka jest bezwartościowa, jeśli ktoś inny trzyma lepszą.” „Przepraszam.” Edward spojrzał z żalem na dwie pozostałe monety. „Bez znaczenia. Jest głupstwem grać z Matsem w te dni, gdy sam bóg szczęścia siedzi na jego ramieniu i wszystko, co mam przy sobie to tylko zbiegły bretoński książę, który powinien być już w swym łóżku. Dobrze, że zdarł na koniec ze mnie pieniądze. Tym sposobem będziemy mieć trochę snu.” „Sportopsuj,” zazrzędził Mats. „Nie każdej nocy odwiedza mnie Sai, a ja cieszę się jego obecnością.” „Może odejść tak szybko, jak przyszedł. Sai nie jest tym, którego chciałbyś mieć za bardzo ze sobą zżytego Mats” „Kto mógłby wiedzieć to lepiej niż ja? Nie, nie przepraszaj. Doceniam twoją troskę o mnie, mój przyjacielu. Nie jest to zupełnie nieuzasadnione, ale jestem świadom pokusy. Wiem, jak zawodna jest łaska Saia i jak kapryśna. Gram tylko z moimi przyjaciółmi, którym ufam.” „Dobranoc więc”. Moraelyn i Mith odeszli, by dołączyć do tych, którzy już spali, pozostawiając Matsa i Beech i Edwarda przy ogniu. Naturalny rytm snu mrocznych elfów jest okres pięciu do sześciu godzin podczas dnia i krótka drzemka dwu czy trzygodzinna po północy. Teraz gdy podróżowali, spali tylko w nocy, co było trudnym do przystosowania się dla Mitha i Moraelyna, którzy musieli używać zaklęć, by się z tym uporać. Edward odespał odrobinę, jak tylko się zatrzymali na noc, podczas gdy reszta przygotowywała się do podwieczorku. W wyniku był on teraz całkiem obudzony, Beech ziewał, a Mats wydawał się potrzebować mniej snu niż inni. „Opowiedz mi o Saiu, Mats. Nigdy wcześniej o nim nie słyszałem, nie wiedziałem, że istnieje bóg szczęścia, myślałem, że szczęście po prostu się zdarza.” „Jako że jesteś Bretonem, mogę to zrozumieć. Bretoni lubią mieć wszystko wyjaśnione, przejrzyste i rozsądne, w kolejności, tak że jedno prowadzi do drugiego i wiesz, gdzie się znajdujesz. Większość bogów taka jest. Kładą reguły, a jeśli ich słuchasz i składasz ofiary bogu, dlaczegoby on lub ona nie podarowała ci swej łaski. I im lepiej trzymasz się zasad i bardziej wielbisz boga, tym bardziej wkradasz się w jego laski. Te zasady nie zawsze są łatwe do przestrzegania, a zasada jednego boga może wymagać od ciebie złamania zasady innego, ale wiesz, gdzie z nimi jesteś. Więc z Saiem tak nie jest, nie jest on daedrothem, ale ma daedryczną stronę, to pewne. Jedna sprawa, jeśli wielbisz go za bardzo, opuszcza cię całkiem. Nazywają to „Schorzeniem Saia”. Jest to przytłaczająca żądza nieustannej obecności boga. Mój ojciec cierpiał na to, biedny człowiek. Choroba jest więcej niż tylko żądzą boskiego bytowania. Cierpiący potrzebują ciągłego dowodu łask boga. Więc nieprzerwanie uprawiają hazard. Nie, żeby wygrać, jako że wszystko, co robią z wygranymi, to ciągle obstawiają, póki nie przegrają. Wtedy robią wszystko, co muszą, by podnieść stawkę, by mogli grać znowu.” „Och, to okropna rzecz. Okropna. Mój ojciec sprzedał mnie w niewolę przez nią. Potem sprzedał moją najstarszą siostrę. Wtedy, kiedy był znowu zadłużony, zabił się w jednym ze swych momentów samoświadomości, gdy zdołał dostrzec, co się z nim stało. Co uczynił swojej rodzinie, samemu sobie. Oczywiście byłem tylko dzieckiem, kiedy zostałem sprzedany. Nie rozumiałem. Myślałem, że to przez jakiś mój błąd zostałem odesłany, lenistwo, lub głupota, lub nieposłuszeństwo i że gdybym był lepszym synem, to by się nie wydarzyło. To jest ścieżka Auriela, zamierzone jest, by dzieci szanowały swych rodziców i uczyły się od nich, ale niektórzy rodzice nie zasługują na szacunek. Cóż, to była jego choroba, tak mawia moja matka. Nie wiem, czy powinien być obarczony winą za to, nie bardziej, gdyby miał ospę lub trąd. Wierzę jej, jednak czasami ciągle czuję, jakby to była moja wina. Cóż, to był pech, mógłbyś powiedzieć. Ale Sai przysłał mi Moraelyna i to był naprawdę szczęśliwy dzień.” „Co inny bóg włożyłby mu do głowy, by powstrzymać jednego człowieka od bicia drugiego? Każdy inny elf w Tamriel odwróciłby się z odrazą albo przestał oglądać i zaśmiałby się z głupich ludzi. Dwóch dzieciaków mrocznych elfów przeciwko czterem wyrosłym nordom i wszystko, co o mnie mogli wiedzieć to to, że zasłużyłem na to, co dostawałem. Mógłbym być złodziejem lub mordercą. Wydaje mi się, że byłem złodziejem, wykradłem siebie, mówiąc ściśle.” „Moraelyn nie potrafi powiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobił. Mówił, że próżnował przed walką tego dnia, a widząc łowców niewolników na ziemi Morrowind, nie zdołał załagodzić swego temperamentu. Dlatego mówię: to był Sai. Ale to był Moraelyn, który usłuchał boga.” „Bez wątpienia to wielka rzecz, czuć rękę Saia na swym ramieniu. To jak ujeżdżanie najlepszego konia jak sama miłość. Jesteś jednością ze światem, a wszystko kroczy twoją drogą, wszystko jest po twojej stronie, zamiast będąc w nieustannej walce, którą życie naprawdę jest. Nie musisz być mądry lub przystojny, lub miły, czy błyskotliwy. Rzeczy po prostu idą po twojej myśli. Jeśli zrobisz coś głupiego, to nie ma to znaczenia. Okaże się tą jedyną poprawną rzeczą do wykonania. Szczęśliwi. Niektórzy ludzie wyglądają, jakby rodzili się szczęśliwymi, inni pechowymi. Nie wiem dlaczego. Większość czasami odczuwa obecność Saia, zgaduję. Ty ją poczułeś, czyż nie?” Edward pokręcił głową. Nie miał pojęcia, o czym Mats mówił. Więc to taki rodzaj chciwości, chyba, to Schorzenie Saia. Widzisz, jest tylko tyle szczęścia do przekazania, a jeśli paru ludzi otrzyma je całe, nie zostanie nic dla reszty. Jak tej nocy, wygrałem ostatnią pulę, ale inni musieli przegrać. Wszyscy nie mogą wygrać z Saien. To nie jest prawdziwe w przypadku innych bogów, niekoniecznie. Ciągle nie rozumiesz, co nie? Chciałbyś usłyszeć historię Saia? Edward przytaknął, Mats był poczciwym chłopem, ale zazwyczaj całkiem cichym. Edward myślał o nim jako o raczej głupim. Fart Matsa w kartach, wydawało się, rozluźnił mu język i teraz Edward zobaczył, że myślał o wiele więcej, niż mówił. * * * * * * * * Dawno, dawno temu, kiedy ludzi było mało, a wilki o wiele liczniejsze niż dziś, młoda wdowa imieniem Josea żyła dokładnie we wnętrzu czegoś, co dziś jest prowincją Skyrim. Była przeciętnego rodzaju kobietą ani pospolitą, ni ładną. Miała gładkie brązowe włosy, ciepłe brązowe oczy, krótki nos, całkiem okrągłą twarz i pasujące do tego ciało. Urodziła się jako jedyne dziecko rolniczych kmieci. Jej rodziców zabrał tyfus, gdy miała siedemnaście lat. Krótko po tym wyszła za Toma, silnego, młodego drwala z wesołym usposobieniem i wędrującym okiem. Zaciążył ją szybko, a potem skupił swą uwagę gdzie indziej. Krótko na chwilę, gdy dziecko przyszło na świat, został zabity przez miejscowego złotnika, który wracając do domu niespodziewanie, odnalazł przystojnego drwala w łóżku z jego żoną i wbił mu nóż w plecy. Śmierć Toma zdarzyła się w Dzień Serca. Dziecko, chłopiec urodził się cztery miesiące po Półroczu. Dwie sąsiadki przyszły pomóc w porodzie, a jedna została na parę dni. Po tym została sama, by radzić sobie, dbając o dziecko i małe gospodarstwo tak dobrze, jak tylko mogła. Jednego wieczora następnej Gwiazdy Porannej Josea wyszła do małej obory, by wykonać wieczorne prace, zostawiając dziecko śpiące w swej kołysce. Wiatr wył. Musiała mocno zapiąć swój płaszcz wokół siebie. Wydoiła i nakarmiła krowę, nakarmiła świnie i kurczaki. Gdy opuszczała oborę, wyszła we wściekłą nawałnicę. Wiatr wzmógł tak, że drzwi obory wykręciły się z jej dłoni i uderzyły w bok obory. Nie mogła nawet dostrzec domu, który był koło drogi i w krótkim dystansie od obory, ale wyruszyła w jego kierunku pewna swych możliwości. Żyła tu całe swe życie i znała każdy cal ziemi, choć nigdy nie widziała burzy tak okrutnej i gwałtownej. Już zbiły się dwa cale śniegu pod jej stopami. Walczyła przez jakiś czas przeciwko wiatrowi, dopóki nie uświadomiła sobie, że musiała jakoś minąć dom. Obróciła się i próbowała podążać za jej własnymi odciskami stóp, rozumując, że przynajmniej ogrzałaby się w oborze, zanim z niej ponownie wyruszy. Ale śnieg padał tak gruby, że jej odciski zniknęły przed jej oczyma i była całkiem zagubiona i zmarznięta. Josea wciąż walczyła, mając nadzieję trafić na coś rozpoznawalnego, głaz, albo drzewo, lub drogę, jeśli nie dom, czy oborę. Jej dłonie i stopy były mokre i zdrętwiałe. Nie ubrała się grubo i była teraz zmarznięta do kości, z lodem formującym się na jej brwiach i rzęsach. „Timmy! Tiimmmeee!” Wykrzykiwała imię jej dziecka, pragnąc by wbrew wszelkiej nadziei, dziecko obudziło się i zapłakało i że mogłaby podążać za dźwiękiem do niego. Stała i słuchała, wciągając zimne powietrze do swych płuc, ale był tam tylko skowyt wiatru. Wiatru, czy czegoś więcej? Szary kształt przybrał przed nią formę, wpatrujący się na nią szczelinami żółtych oczu. Wielki szary wilk. Jej serce wydawało się zatrzymać. Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami, gdy myślała o jej dziecku, leżącym nieporadnym samotnie w domu i jego matką martwą na dworze. Jak nieszczęśliwie umrzeć tak blisko schronienia! Nieszczęśliwie. Ale zawsze miała pecha, była najbardziej pechową kobietą, jaką znała. Mogą minąć dni, nim ktokolwiek pomyśli, ją odwiedzić. Runęła u swych kolan, wycieńczona. Wilk usiadł przed nią, odrzucił swą głowę i wydobył przerażający skowyt. Jej zmarznięte dłonie przeczesywały śnieg, szukając kamienia lub patyka, czegokolwiek czym mogła się obronić przed stadem. Kolejny mroczny cień pojawił się z wirującego białego śniegu. Przegrzebywała się do tyłu w panice. Ten też był szary, ale wysoki i dwunożny, odziany w szary płaszcz i kaptur. Jego ręka w rękawiczce sięgnęła głowy wilka i poklepała ją. Jej krzyk zamarł w jej gardle. „Nie ma potrzeby do strachu, dziewko. Nie przyniesiemy ci zguby, nie, raczej na odwrót. Jesteś matką tego dziecka w domu opodal?” Kiwnęła głową ogłupiała. Jego glos był głęboki i uprzejmy, przejrzysty w wysoko gwiżdżącym wietrze, ale jej oczy udały się ku jego przeraźliwym kompanie. „Nie ma powodów do obaw,” powtórzył. „Mój ten tutaj przyjaciel Grellan poprowadzi nas z powrotem do bezpieczeństwa. Chyba że naprawdę chcesz spędzić tu noc,” Jego ręce sięgnęły jej i pociągnęły ja w górę, a ona oparła się o jego ramię i pokuśtykała razem z nim. Gdy w końcu dotarli do jej drzwi, powiedział, „Zatrzymałem się tutaj, mając nadzieję na schronienie przed zawieją. Mam nadzieje, że ci to nie przeszkadza?” Jak mogła odmówić? Ludzie też mogą być wilkami, ale jeśli nim nie był i tak nie było podobne, by wziął „nie” za odpowiedź. „P-p-proszę wejdź. Z-zostawiłam g-garnek nad paleniskiem, ale spodziewam się, że jest już pusty.” powiedziała bez namysłu. „Już wszedłem, gdy nie było odpowiedzi na me pukanie i znalazłem dziecko śpiące i samotne oraz garnek wygotowujący siew. Zabrałem garnek z ognia, a dziecko w spokoju. Wiedziałem, że jego matka nie byłaby daleko, więc posłałem Grellana, by cię znalazł. Szczęśliwie dla ciebie, ale i tak zawsze niosłem szczęście tym wkoło mnie.” Odrzucił swój kaptur i ona ujrzała, że był on wysoki i blady z szarymi włosami i oczami, ale z młodą twarzą. Jego mina była ponura, ale szare oczy były miłe, a jego usta delikatne. „Mój koń również chciałby schronienia w tę noc. Masz może szopę, by mu zaoferować?” Podczas gdy odprowadzał do obory konia, ona zmieniła jej mokre ubranie i wyprawiła trochę jakby podwieczorek dla nich: zupę, i chleb, i ser, oraz herbatę z korzenia elmu. Gdy ustawiała dania, przeprosiła potulnie za tę skromną strawę. „Dlaczego, to jest uczta w porównaniu do mych wysiłków!” Uśmiechnął się i spadł na jedzenie, głodny. Grellan leżał przy ogniu, oczy ciągle skupione na swym panie, który okazjonalnie rzucał mu kęs. „Jadł dobrze wczoraj, szczęśliwie dla twoich kurczaków, inaczej musiałbym odkupić jednego z twoich.” „Nie, nie,” zaprotestowała. „Jestem mocno ci dłużna i zadowolona z twojej pomocy, by móc dzielić się z tobą wszystkim, co mam”. Dziecko wtedy się zbudziło i zapłakało, a ona je podniosła, zmieniła mu mokrą pieluchę i przyłożyła go do piersi. „Gdzie jest twój mąż, moja pani?” Wstrzymała się na chwilę, -- myśl przemknęła, że nie powinna mówić temu obcemu, jak bardzo była samotna i niechroniona, -- wtedy powiedziała mu prawdę. „Prawdziwie smutna opowieść,” powiedział, „ale zostawił ci przystojne dziecko, a i twój dom wygląda na całkiem przytulny”. Jego oczy obtoczyły skromną jednopokojową chatę, kołyskę i piórowe łóżko na jednym końcu, przykryte kołdrą produkcji jej matki i kamienne palenisko na drugim, stół i krzesła pośrodku zrobione przez jej ojca. Drabina wiodącą na poddasze, gdzie sypiała jako dziecko. Nagle prosty pokój wydawał się dla niej pałacem. Byli ogrzani i susi, i wykarmieni, a naprawdę, co mogłoby być lepszego?” „Patrzcie, masz rację nieznajomy. Jestem szczęściarą mimo wszystko. Teraz, powiesz mi coś o sobie?” „Jestem mniej szczęśliwy niż ty na parę sposobów. Jestem tułaczem i urodziłem się u tułaczy, majster z tego zawodu, ale mogę się trudzić na inne sposoby. Nigdy się nie ożeniłem i nie mam dzieci, ni nie miałem nigdy domu innego niż powóz, który ciągnie mój koń. Nigdy nie zatrzymałem się długo w jednym miejscu. Moi rodzice nazwali mnie Sai, ale większość ludzi nazywa mnie Szczęściarz.” „Więc Szczęściarz będzie, jak cię będę nazywać, jako że w rzeczy samej byłeś dla mnie szczęściem.” Stanął i rozprostował się, i zaczął czyścić pozostałości po ich posiłku ze stołu. Nalał wody z miedzianego kotła do misy i zmył, i wysuszył talerze, coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, by robił mężczyzna. Gdy dziecko było nakarmione, pojawiło się z nim na kobiercu przed paleniskiem, podczas gdy on opowiadał jej o kilku dziwnych i cudownych miejscach i ludziach, których poznał w swoich podróżach, ponownie jej życie wydało się proste i nudne. Po godzinie czy dwóch dziecko się zmęczyło się i zaczęło dziwaczeć, wzięła je do siebie na kolana i zaśpiewała mu, póki nie zasnął. Położyła go w jego kołysce i owinęła ciepło skórą królikiem przeznaczoną na chorągiewki. Kiedy podeszła na powrót do ognia, Szczęściarz wyciągnął dłoń k jej dłoni i potrzymał ją chwilę bez słowa, potem byli już w swych ramionach, całując się łapczywie. Zdjęli swe ubrania i położyli się razem bezwstydnie, rozkoszując się swymi ciałami w migoczącym różanym świetle ogniska. Kochał krągłości jej piersi i ud, brzucha i pośladków, i mówił, że jest soczysta niczym jabłko. Jego wybielone chude muskularne ciało i jedwabiste włosy fascynowały ją tak samo. Kochała Toma i zaznała z nim przyjemnych chwil, ale nie tak jak się czuła z tym nieznajomym. Obudziła się w łóżku nad ranem, do płaczu dziecka jak zazwyczaj. Szczęściarza tam nie było i pomyślała, że musiała mieć bardzo żywy sen. Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się i zamknęły, i on postępował w jej kierunku, całkowicie ubrany, pokierowując ją, by została gdzie była. Pocałował jej usta, a następnie przyniósł dziecię do niej i stanął, gdy ono ssało. „Jaka szkoda, że nie pamiętamy przyjemności, które kiedyś znaliśmy.” „Wciąż mamy przyjemności, które będziemy pamiętać,” powiedziała i poczuła, jak jej poliki czerwienieją przez jej śmiałość. „Za jaką lubieżnicę on ją musi mieć!” powiedział i położył swoją zimną dłoń przy jej rozgrzanym policzku. Burza się skończyła w nocy, ale śnieg na drodze był głęboki, a było jasne, że miną dni nim koń przeciągnie mały powóz Szczęściarza wzdłuż drogi. Powóz był jaskrawo pomalowany z liśćmi i pnączami, i kwiatami w kolorach czerwieni i błękitu, i zieleni, i żółci. Koła były czerwone z żółtymi szprychami. Miał płócienne sklepienie, też pomalowane, niebiesko z białymi puchatymi chmurami. Josea ukochała sobie ten powóz, ale prezentował się dziwnie z cichą szarością Szczęściarza. Szczęściarz zrobił dla niej małe prace, naprawiał narzędzia, zawiasy i przybory. Urąbał więcej drewna dla niej, mówiąc, że jeśli nie potrzebowała go tego roku, będzie przecież następny. Został tydzień i przyszła odwilż, a potem przymrozek, a droga była w koleinach, ale nadająca się do podróży. Spojrzeli się po sobie nawzajem w porannym świetle i powiedział, że nie powinno zaszkodzić, jak zostanie jeden dzień, albo dwa… jeśli nie była ona nim jeszcze zmęczona. Nie była. Po kolejnym tygodniu Szczęściarz spytał się jej, czy mogłaby z nim pojechać. Jej serce wyskoczyło na pytanie, ale spojrzała na mały domek, gdzie spędziła całe swe życie, pomyślała o swej ziemi, i wiosce, i dziecku i powiedziała, „Nie mogę. Nie mam chęci do podróży i nie chcę wychowywać mego dziecka na bezdomnego przybłędę.” Ból przemknął po bladej twarzy Szczęściarza, ale tylko kiwnął głową, zaprzągł swego konia i pocałował ją na pożegnanie. Łzy przysłoniły jej oczy i rozmazały radosne kolory powozu. Wschodzące Słońce upływało bardzo powolnie, z deszczem i gołoledzią, i śniegiem, ale żadna jak nawałnica, która przyniosła jej Szczęściarza. Okazjonalnie ktoś zapukał do drzwi, co powodowało, że jej serce zaczynało tłuc, ale zawsze to był tylko wieśniak, który przyszedł kupić suszone zioła, które sprzedawała. Wtedy, pierwszej nocy Pierwszego Siewu usłyszała trzask powozu i wiedziała. Podleciała do drzwi, jej twarz rozświetlona i rzuciła się mu w ramiona. „Nie mogę zostać,” powiedział. „Tylko jestem objazdem--” i to była cała ich rozmowa na dłuższy czas. Przyszła wiosna i krokusy wyściubiły nosy ze śniegu. Szczęściarz przekopywał jej ogród. Ciekawscy sąsiedzi przyszli pogadać, ale dowiedzieli się nie więcej o nim, niż ona sama wiedziała. Sprzedała im jajka -- jej kury niosły się bardzo dobrze -- i suszone zioła i miksturę, jaką zrobiła wedle receptury babki, która miała moc leczenia bólów głowy i reumatyzmu. Wieśniacy zatrudnili Szczęściarza do pozostałych robót, mimo posiadania względem niego podejrzeń. Szczęściarz ciągł pojawiać się i znikać, nigdy nie mówiąc gdzie lub kiedy powróci, ale rzadko zostawał tam dłużej niż kilka dni. Nie wypowiedział żadnych miłosnych słów, ale wciąż kochał ją mocno. Okrągły brzuch Josey urósł okrąglejszy i odstawiła Timmiego do krowiego mleka. Wycieczki Szczęściarza robiły się krótsze i rzadsze. Wszystkim wkoło tej ziemi się powodziło. Nawet najstarsi nie przypominali sobie lepszych zbiorów. W Domowe Ognisko Josea powiła piękną córkę ze srebrnymi włosami, oczami błękitno-białymi jak mąka kukurydziana. Szczęściarz trzymał swe dziecko i radość emanowała od niego, tak że wyglądał, jakby płonął białym ogniem. de:König Edward, Band IX en:King Edward, Book IX fr:Le Roi Edward, Partie IX ru:Король Эдвард, т. 9 Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki